Querido Usagi
by LydiaVon
Summary: "...¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Debiste escuchar la forma desesperada con la que latía mi corazón aquellos instantes!...¡Ja! Te dije que un día sería yo el que te atacaría..." Especial de San Valentín entre Misaki y Usagi.


_**"Querido Usagi"**_

Haciendo un ademán de molestia, me siento sobre el escritorio mientras me cruzo de brazos y observo las hojas en blanco, ¡Debería estar terminando mi tarea en lugar de estarla empezando! No encontrando sentido en no hacer nada, tomo una pluma con la disposición de empezar. La pluma está a escasos milímetros del papel... ¡No puedo pensar en nada ahora que he discutido contigo! Inspiro hondo y plasmo unas palabras en las hojas en blanco.

_Querido Usagi-san:_

Incluso yo me he sorprendido de la facilidad con la que pude plasmar aquellas palabras en la hoja. Lo primero que pienso es borrar aquellas palabras pero, en su lugar, escribo un fragmento más.

_Será San Valentín y no sé qué podría obsequiarte, ¿flores? ¿chocolates? ¿peluches? ¿tarjetas? ¡Ah! Ni si quiera sé por qué me lo pregunto, al final, terminarás tomando lo que te venga en gana, ¿no es así? Después de todo, ¡eres el gran escritor Usami Akihiko! ¡El gran Baka!_

Ahora me siento malhumorado, ¿por qué me siento tan molesto pero a la vez incapaz de molestarme? Estoy irritado pero me siento mejor a cada palabra que plasmo en este pedazo de papel. Si tan sólo pudieras leer esto... Espera, ¿la leerás? ¡Ja! ¡Desde luego que no la leerás!

_No leerás esto, así que no tendrás motivos para reñirme..._

¡Las aclaraciones jamás sobraban! Eso, ahora me siento más tranquilo al hacer esta breve aclaración.

_Etto... ¿Debería empezar a decir cómo me siento con respecto a ti?_

Sofocado por mis propios pensamientos, sacudo mi cabeza y ahora noto lo mucho que mi mano tiembla al releer aquella última frase.

_Creo que hablaré de ello más tarde..._

-Misa... - interrumpes repentinamente en la habitación, observando lo que escribo - ¿Qué haces?

-¡Tsk! ¡Un ensayo! - miento, aunque no del todo

-¿En verdad? ¿Sobre qué? - presionas el descubrir mi pequeña mentira

-Etto... Sobre... Sobre mis propios pensamientos - respondo avergonzado

-¿Significa eso que mi incluyes? - insistes, acercándote un poco más a donde me encuentro

-¡Para nada! - me rehúso a aceptar la aniquilante verdad, ocultando la hoja de papel bajo mis brazos

-Muéstrame - dices o, mejor dicho, ordenas

-¡No!

-Entonces hablas sobre mi - asumes, cruzándote de brazos como es costumbre tuya

_¿Alguna vez has notado ese geste tan propio de ti? Hablo de que, cuando pretendes saberlo, te cruzas de brazos y me aniquilas con tu mirada color malva... Es extraño pero debo admitir que me impacta esa pose tuya, ¿la has adquirido con el pasar del tiempo o es un gesto innato? Por ahora no puedo seguir describiéndote... Estás mirándome intensamente..._

Cuando reacciono, tu rostro está demasiado cerca del mío y aprovechas mi distracción para posar tus labios sobre los míos. Humo de cigarrillo y café...

_Es lo que mejor describe tu esencia: tabaco y café... Por favor, deja ese hábito si me amas... No quisiera perderte cuando apenas te estoy descubriendo..._

La nostalgia que me causa el sólo pensar que podría perderte, me imposibilitan el rehusarme a tus labios que juguetean con los míos hasta que tu lengua intrusa reclama la cavidad de mi boca, succionando todo mi aire.

_...¡Jamás me dejes ir!..._

Ahora yo, sumiso ante tus posesivas caricias, me dejo ser arrasado a donde la habitación en donde te encargas de despojarme lentamente de cada prenda, recorriendo con tu húmeda lengua la piel que vas descubriendo... Acaricias mi cuerpo con tus largos dedos, arrancando suspiros de placer con cada caricia tuya, ¡son tan frías tus manos!

_No lo sabes pero, cada que me tocas con tus manos, provocas en mi sensaciones extrañas... ¡Tan frías pero tan cálidas a la vez! Ojalá pudieses saber lo que en verdad siento cuando tus manos se desvían de mi rostro y descienden hasta hacerme perder la razón..._

-¡Ah, Usagi-san! - suspiro de placer al sentir tus manos tomar mi miembro

-¿Lo disfrutas, Misaki? - inquieres con voz sensual

_Es tu dulce y sensual voz la que me desarma por completo, especialmente cuando acercas tus labios a mi oreja - tanto, que puedo sentir el cálido aliento que emana de entre tus labios -, después, propicias leves mordiscos a ésta y haces que la vergüenza se apodere de mi... ¡Sí tan sólo pudiese desarmarte como tú lo haces conmigo!_

-Di que me amas - susurras mientras me haces perder por completo la razón

Aunque mis labios se entre abren para decir algo, sólo logro gemir a cause de tus caricias que parecen dejar un rastro de fuego a su paso. Consigo aumentar más tu deseo y excitación, por lo que reclamas en un posesivo beso mis labios hinchados que por siempre te pertenecen sólo a ti.

_No lo digo cada que me lo preguntas pero la respuesta es mucho... Te amo más de lo que me creí capaz y eso me regocija. Cada que me lo recuerdas, haces que mi corazón lata desenfrenadamente y, con cada frenético palpitar, mi corazón grita con gran emoción: ¡Te amo tanto, Usagi-san!_

_Si tan sólo pudiese decirte todo esto que mi corazón desespera por hacerte saber..._

-U... Usagi-san... No... ¡No puedo...! - me descontrolo al sentir tus dedos explorar mi entrada

Aunque no detienes tu labor, cuidas cada detalle para hacerme sentir el mismo placer que posiblemente tú estás sintiendo. Tus manos me sostienen delicadamente como si temieses que en cualquier momento me fragmentara en miles de pedazos.

_¡Eres siempre tan delicado cuando se trata de mi persona! ¡Eres un idiota si has llegado a creer que no te amo y que no noto ninguna de tus atenciones!_

_¡Ah! ¿Por qué me torturas con esta experiencia de sumo placer? ¡Juro que un día seré yo quien te haga pasar este mismo sufrimiento y rogarás entonces...!_

Repasando esta última idea, me decido a hacer algo de lo que probablemente me avergonzaré el día de mañana... Siento la forma como tiembla mi mano mientras se aproxima a su objetivo - incluso contemplo la idea de retroceder y pretender que nada pasó por mi mente - pero esta vez decido que no. No dejaré que sea la vergüenza la que actúe ésta vez. Mi mano alcanza tu miembro excitado y lo acaricia, ¡He escuchado por vez primera un gemido de tu parte!

_No me preguntes la razón porque ni siquiera yo puedo comprender... Ésta vez he logrado hacerte sentir placer...¡Ja! Te dije que un día sería yo el que te atacaría... Debo admitir que tu gemido me ha excitado bastante, ¿es esto lo que sientes cada que me haces gemir bajo el control de tus hábiles dedos? Supongo que la razón desaparece cuando estás tan concentrado en el placer que causa la sensación de haber causado placer a la persona que más amas en este mundo..._

Sorprendido por mi repentino e inesperado ataque, te paralizas y posas tu agrandados ojos en los míos que rehúyen con evidente pudor, no obstante, decido sorprenderte una vez... Sostengo, aunque con gran dificultad, tu mirada y hago uso de tu debilidad para ser yo quien ahora te tiene debajo. Soy yo el que ahora ejerce poder sobre ti.

-¿Misa...?

-No lo digas... - ruego con voz trémula y avergonzada, posando mis temblorosos labios en los tuyos

No dices nada más porque ahora las palabras sobran, ahora, ¡disfrutas de lo que yo siempre he disfrutado por tantos años!

_¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Debiste escuchar la forma desesperada con la que latía mi corazón aquellos instantes! _

Dejándome llevar por el momento, permito que sea mi lengua la que juguetee ahora con tu ya endurecido miembro que palpita justo como mi corazón lo hace. Escucho esos gemidos que jamás debiste reprimir a causa de mi egoísmo, ¡La más hermosa melodía que jamás escuché!

_¡Baka! ¿Cómo iba a saber que siempre reprimiste esas extraordinarias sensaciones? ¿Lo sientes ahora? ¿Puedes sentir un aproximado del placer que me haces experimentar cada noche entre tus brazos?_

No puedes resistir por mucho tiempo más, sientes la imperiosa necesidad de poseerme así como yo siento la de ser poseído. Me acorralas bajo tu cuerpo y penetras en mi interior... Te recibo ansioso... ¡Todo es tan diferente ahora! Ya no es la simple sensación de sentir placer, ahora se le une la satisfacción de haber causado placer... ¡Golpe salvaje que podría hacernos perder la conciencia! Estallas en mí y yo me aferro a ti... permito que mis labios pronuncien tu nombre ante el salvajismo de un nuevo orgasmo.

_Tampoco lo diré pero... empiezo a comprender la razón que te lleva a buscar repetir aquellas sensaciones, ¿Será que a eso te refieres cuando dices "se hace más fuerte el sentimiento cada que lo dices"? ¿Es correcto suponer que esto que acabo de experimentar no se desgasta y que, por el contrario, incrementa con cada vez que se repite? Me siento en un placentero mar de confusiones... ¿Es así como te sientes, Usagi-san?_

Avanzada la noche, duermes profundamente y, ¡vaya sorpresa!, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Creyendo que el mirarte no hará que los colores suban nuevamente a mi rostro, te observo con detenimiento...

_Duermes ahora profundamente, ¿sabrás que amo el vaivén de tu pecho mientras te encuentras en esa inconsciencia? Tus labios semi abiertos parecieran una muy tentada invitación... Tus mejillas suelen teñirse de un ligero tono carmesí con el calor de las sábanas, ¿qué serás lo que sueñas? Tus pestañas son tan largas, tupidas y oscuras, ¡son el marco perfecto para tus ojos malva que ahora se resguardan bajo tus párpados! Tu cabello cae desordenadamente sobre tu frente y eso, no lo niego, te da un aire infantil... ¡No eres más que un niño durmiendo pacíficamente!_

Mis párpados se sienten pesados... Será mejor descansar y estar preparado para lo que me deparará mañana, ¿estaré a salvo de ti? Ruborizado ahora, me hundo entre las sábanas... ¿Por qué lo habré hecho? No importa lo que piense, ahora sólo puedo pensar en la calidez de tus brazos que me rodean en la inconsciencia de tus sueños.

_Me encuentro agotado pero realmente feliz. Por ahora dormiré y pretenderé que nada de esto sucedió... ¡Buenas noches!_

Despierto muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y descubro, con gran alivio, que aún duermes pacíficamente. Con el cuidado de no alterar tu tranquilidad, me incorporo y me dispongo a salir más temprano de lo normal. Te arropo ligeramente y prácticamente huyo del departamento.

_P.D. Querido Usagi-san... creo que al fin sé qué puedo obsequiarte en este San Valentín..._

El día pasa como una agonizante tortura, ¿qué será de mi cuando regrese al departamento? Estoy a tan sólo unos pasos de llegar a mi cruel destino... ¿qué sucederá? Inspirando hondamente, me armo de fuerzas y valentía para insertar la llave en la ranura y abrir la puerta... Mi corazón da un brinco inesperado...

-Bienvenido a casa, Misaki - me recibes sentado a la elegante mesa, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano

Aún estoy asombrado... Has inundado el departamento con velas que emanan un exquisito aroma y que brindan una atmósfera increíblemente romántica y sensual. Con pétalos frescos, has trazado un camino que me lleva a la mesa pero que continua y concluye en la puerta cerrada de la recámara. ¡La mesa está espectacular con humeantes y apetitosos platillos, además de una fina selección de vinos y champagne! Inspirado y conmovido por tu detalle, sigo el camino hasta tomar mi respectivo asiento a la mesa en donde me sonríes hasta derretirme por completo.

-¡Feliz San Valentín! - levantas tu copa con burbujeante champagne

-¡Feliz San Valentín! -concuerdo, levantando mi propia copa y chocándola con la tuya

Ambos bebemos de las copas y damos a lugar nuestra celebración especial del día de los enamorados. Supongo que no es de sorprenderse al terminar yo mareado a causa de la influencia poderosa del alcohol.

-Misaki... - susurras, tomándome en brazos y siguiendo el propio camino que has trazado hasta la recámara - Esto es sólo para ti...

Aunque mareado, abro los ojos y siento mis mejillas encenderse descontroladamente... La cama está tapizada igualmente de pétalos rojos y has construido una especie de laberinto con distintos doseles que se unen a la cama y se cuelgan de las paredes... Ahora no estamos rodeados de juguetes y envueltos en una atmósfera tal vez infantil... Ahora nos encontramos envueltos en una atmósfera sensual y llena de promesas para la noche entera...

-Ámame, Misaki - susurras, ingresando conmigo en brazos y depositándome suavemente sobre la adornada cama

Sonriente y con aire triunfal, sostienes entre tus dedos la carta que dejé bajo tu almohada poco antes de salir por la mañana.

-Leí todo lo que escribiste de principio a fin... incluso entre líneas... ¿Algo que desees agregar?

Ruborizando y comprendiendo mi grave error, me incoporo sobre mis brazos.

-¡Olvida lo que escribí! - exclamo avergonzado

Posas la carta sobre tus labios y cierras los ojos, tu semblante entero sonríe.

-Permíteme seguir amándote y permítete seguir amándome - ruegas, abriendo los ojos y cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de ti, aproximándote como un felino hacia mí...

**-Fin-**

Bueno, esto es producto de pensamientos a causa de San Valentín y de tener mucha tarea qué hacer XD jajaja aunque ya es algo tarde, quise escribir esto especialmente para el día de los enamorados :D Espero que hay sido de su agrado ;D


End file.
